


Chocolate Coated Love

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Worship, Chocolate, Chubby Dipper, Chubby Kink, Demon Bill, Dominant Bill, Fat dipper, Feedism, Heated make out, M/M, My kind of sin, Overweight Dipper Pines, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill likes to be the dominant one in his and Dipper's make out sessions, and he's more then will to teach his sapling a lesson if he disobeys</p><p> </p><p>It's honestly not as bad as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Coated Love

**Author's Note:**

> There were many things running around through my mind when I wrote this:
> 
> A post on Tumblr said 'Imagine person A and B switching clothes and one being all loose and the others being extra tight'
> 
> Someone also asked me if I write sin, and this is as close to sin as it'll probably get.
> 
> And I have no idea why Bill became all possessive and dominant, this was supposed to be fluffy and sweet but now you get this
> 
> Enjoy~

They laid in the old, sunken in bed together, Dipper leaning back against the head board while Bill rested his head in his heavy lap. The sun filtered in through their dark curtains, billowing slightly as the fall air leaked through, the room was cast into a golden glow, warm and sunny, yet not enough to be bothersome and hot. The TV hummed softly in the background and Bill stared up at his Pine Tree from his spot on his lap, the chunky burnette was mindlessly chewing on his chips, crumbs littering his chubby, round cheeks, he dug into his bag, frowning down as he reached the crumbs at the bottom, opting to exchange the empty bag for a candy bar. Bill smiled up at his sapling, humming at the way the heavier male dug into the chocolate, filling his chubby cheeks with the milky sweetness. Dipper's eyes stared up towards the screen, but he began to nervously shift them back and forth between the blond when he noticed Bill gaze staring him down,

"Bill w-what are you doing?"

Dipper stopped working the chocolate bar into his mouth, his round face heating up a warm pink as Bill's golden eyes bore into his. Bill just smiled lovingly up at his sapling, enjoying the flustered state of the chunky boy,

"I like watching you eat."

Dipper stiffened at the demon's words, his whole body burning a firey red as he squirmed and sputtered under the demons gaze,

"Y-you w-what..."

He let his words trail off as Bill sat up, straddling his chubby Pine Tree and kneading his slender hands into the other's buldging belly, the soft doughy flesh pressed tight against his thin sweater, his lumpy body slouched and on display for Bill to cup and squeeze. He worked his way around his lover's body, gripping the heafty love handles that hung heavy on his sides, he began to pull the other's sweater up, letting all his lumpy pudge spill free from its holder, pushing the fabric till it rested over the swell of his gut.

"I said,"

Bill leaned down, dragging his touch across Dipper's flabby skin, gliding over deep stretch marks and around spotted freckles. Dipper shivered under the wet touch, a draw out whine escaping from his plumpt.

"I like watching you eat."

The demon dragged his touch farther up his sapling's gut, gently licking and sucking on his crumb coated cheek, purposely avoiding the others awaiting mouth. Dipper moaned at the other actions, becoming frustrated with the teasing demon and grabbed his baggy shirt with his pudgy mits, smashing their lips together as the blond demon chuckled at his flustered Pine Tree's forwardness, maybe he should teach the kid some manners. He grabbed his sapling's chunky hands, pinning them above their bed frame, earning a suprised yelp from the other, causing the demon's smirk to deepen,

"B-bill-"

"Shhh, you know I like to be the one in control."

Dipper huffed at the other's words, rolling his eyes as he sent his demon a pouty look, Bill was such a control freak, but sometimes he didn't mind, others not so much...

"Bill look, in sorry I hurt your pride or whatever-"

"Its not my pride you've hurt Pine Tree, you're mine, and I want you to behave like it."

Dipper struggled under the others tight grip, his heated flush deepening as he watched his fat body jiggle, he wanted to pull his sweater down, even if it was infront of Bill, he still felt self-conscious and unflattering, especially if the demon was having one of his dominant moods. Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly Dipper felt very tight and very uncomfortable, he looked up at Bill, noticing the overly large sweater he was wearing...the sweater Dipper had just been wearing. Dipper looked down at himself, his double chin becoming glorified as he took in his new clothes, Bill's clothes clung heavily to his fat form, the blond's shirt tight and constricting on his plump body. Although the shirt wasn't pulled up all the way it still rolled up along his pudge, displaying his drooping belly below, his chub practically sitting in the demon's lap. He squirmed around in his uncomfortable position, Bill's leggings were skin tight, the fabric ready to rip against his wide hips and thighs. The waistband dug in painfully under his lumpy belly, squeezing his fat gut and making him whine in protest,

"B-bill what are you..."

The blond once again began trailing his hands up the fatter male, licking his lips hungery as his sapling looked up at him, a look of confusion mixed with fear and disire, a marvelous twirl in his milky, mocha eyes. He loved making his Pine Tree squirm, sure the kid would be upset after, but right know he would be too lost in his greedy state to even care. Bill snapped his fingers, causing another one of the kid's favorite candy bars to appear, he unwrapped it slowly, letting the overweight burnette come to his own conclusion,

"I love watching you eat, so that's what I'm gonna do."

He broke a piece of the chocolate off, golden caramel oozing from the rich gooey goodness, he brought it closer to his saplings face, watching as the teen's eyes darted away from the treat before him, his teeth chewing his lips raw, Bill couldn't help the twisted grin that split across his face, the kid was trying so hard not to give in. He teased the heavy set boy, rubbing the melting liquid over his red lips, watching as his Pine Tree's tongue poked out to lap up the creaming sweetness. With a final whine Dipper gave in, excepting the chocolaty chunk before him and savoring the stickly goodness as it clung heavily to his teeth and tongue. He swallowed quickly, ready for his demon to deliver him another piece. Bill was more giving this time, feeding his young sapling while he kneaded at his doughy flesh, kissing and sucking on his buldging belly, his own mouth growing watery at the delicious moans his Pine Tree made.

Bill fed his lover the rest of the bar, making sure to smear as much of the candy on his pale skin as he could, then proceeding to lick up his sticky mess while his sapling let out low, craving mews from his stained mouth.

"There's a good boy."

Bill suckled on his Pine Tree's fat cheek, savoring the chocolaty sweetness as he nibbled his way towards the other's mouth, biting and tugging on his already raw lips. Dipper leaned forward, pressing his fat, plump body flush against the demon's thin, toned one, loving the contrast of their opposite forms as he struggled against the demon's grip. He was hot and fluster, coated in chocolate and caramel, the perfect treat for the posseaive demon. Bill let his sapling have one more kiss, the chunky burnette smashing their lips together as they both enjoyed the sweet taste of the other, tongues traced caramel coated walls as they moaned needingly into each other's mouths. Bill finally letting go of Dipper's wrists and began running his long digits across his sapling's fat form once again, digging deep into his fat rolls, cupping his thick chub and clawing at his doughy skin, just as needy and lustful as the teen under him.

"F-fuck I...I l-love you, Bill."

Dipper's voice was breathless and airy, craving the demon's rough touch and dominant grip. Bill's wicked smile shined down apon him, his toothy grin bright against his tan skin, Bill's golden eyes glowed, a heated fire burning deep within the ords, his Pine Tree's confession filling him up with a lustful passion,

"And I love you, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write fluff, sometimes I write sin


End file.
